HG IN HS
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: THIS IS WHAT I WOULD THINK IF THE HUNGER GAMES CHARACTERS WERE IN HIGH SCHOOL. BETTER THEN IT SEEMS TRUST ME. AU. CHARACTERS A BIT OCC.;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:HELLO EVERYBODY! THIS IS COURT JESTER AND I'M STARTING A NEW HUNGER GAMES AU STORY. I NOTICED SOME PEOPLE DOING THEM SO I SAID TO MYSELF "HEY HOW ABOUT GIVING IT A SHOT?" THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT.**

****IMPORTANT THINGS****

**~KATNISSES POV(MAYBE PEETA'S SOMETIME IN THE BOOK)**

**~1st PERSON**

**~I'M GOING TO ADD A COUPLE OF NEW CHARACTERS.**

**~THIS SOMEWHAT IS AN EXAMPLE OF THE THIRD IMPORTANT THING BUT I JUST FIGURE I'LL TELL YOU THAT I MIGHT GIVE PEETA A SISTER. (TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK)**

**~IM NOT NAMING CHAPTERS SO IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE A COMMENT ABOUT A CHAPTER SAY THE NUMBER OF THE CHAPTER AS WELL.**

**~GALE DOESN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON KATNISS, BUT THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS AND HE LOVES HER LIKE A SISTER ONLY! (FINALLY THIS IS SOME WAY FOR ME TO DECIDE HOW GALE IS!)**

**~THERE ARE NO GAMES**

**:WARNING:**

**-SPELLING, GRAMMAR, AND PUNCTUATION ERRORS.;)**

**-SOME INTENSE CURSING**

**DISCLAIMER- NO MATTER HOW MUCH THE HUNGER GAMES IS MY HEARTS DESIRE TO OWN, I DON'T :_( :/...ANYWAY:)...**

**ENJOY…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**:

I wake up to the sound of my little sister Prim yelling me name.

"KATNISS WAKE UP!"

"WHY!"I yell tiredly

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"she answers

Oh . Well middle school for Prim and high school for me. I remember when I was in middle school and I was the most ignored person in the whole school. The only person the came close to my friend was probably Madge,Mayor Underseas would just sit next to each other by ourselves and never really was kinda awkward but I never really minded. Also there's my hunting partner and best friend Gale Hawthorn who would be with me at school all the time if it weren't for are two year age difference.

Also there is the part about if your seam people or merchant people. The merchants are mostly the people that are called the "populars" because they are the people who have more money and who are more wealther then the less wealther people from the seam such as me,Gale, amd are also have there names for seam people like myself which is "Seam slut" or "Seam sh*t".Now don't get me wrong it hurts to be called nasty things like that,but who can stop merchants hang with the merchants and the seam peeople hang with the seam thought Madge doesn't seem to follow that and that's why I like her as a friend.

Now coming back to my senses I let out a long sigh and get out of bed. I wobble down the stairs in my night-where to get breakfast. When is mostly flat bread we make from grain and oil and strawberries me and Gale pick in the woods that we trade Mayor Underseas for some money. The only other way for a family to make money besides illegally going off too the woods to hunt witch you would be killed for is mining.

By the age of 18 when your dine with school you go get a job at the mines. Mostly seam people of course who don't own a shop to sell things to people like the wealthy starts mining next year a long with the other kids in his class who are seam kids. Also the other thing that you can tell the difference of between a seam and a merchant is your hair and eye is alwas gray eyes,dark hair,sometimes tan skin and the merchants would be blue eyes, blonde hair,and light skin. That's why everybody miss-tacks my mom and Prim as merchants.

My mom when she was young married my dad and had me and Prim and then he later died from a mining accident along we gales dad and a lot of other people's parents as well. Apparently my moms traits got passed down to prim as did my fathers to me.

to Katniss" Prim says snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh..umm..sorry I was just day dreaming" I say taking another bite of the flat bread.

"I'll say. You started making weird faces." She says with a little smirk.

"You two better go get dressed if you want to make it on time" my mother says.

With that I go up the stairs and come back down to an already prepared Prim. We walk out the door and make our way to school. We catch up to Gale when we hit the boarder line between seam and merchant. That's really the only way to get to school is going through merchant area.

Of course we get a couple of dirty looks, but others just ignore us. We finally make are whole way to school.

"Meet you after school?"Gale asks. I know that means hunting time so I nod me head yes.

He walks off into the school doors to go his classroom.

"Do you know where to go？" I ask Prim.

"Katniss I've been coming to this exact school for 4 years. I think I know where to go" She says back.

I give her a little smile."Just making sure little duck"

She heads off into the school. I'm about to head off into the school as well but being a talented hunter a feel like someone is watching me. I turned around to around and I was right about my sense. Cause right there is the boy. The boy who I will never forget or I will ever probably thank more for what they did.

I remember it as clear as day the moment he tossed me that bread:

My father just died and my mom went into a state of depression where she wouldent move or even speak. She would just lie there in a bed and stair strait a head like nothing around meant nothing.

_I was in the Hob ( Black market) trying to sell some old baby cloths of Prims but there were no takers. I was so hungry and I know my family was too but I couldent go back home to disappoint my sister so I just walk around in the freezing rain. I found myself in the back of the merchants houses and stores witch they live on top of. I found myself looking in the trash can in the back of the bakery but found nothing. Then i heard the boys mother yelling at me to get away and some other nasty words. I was so tired that I just made it over to the apple tree in front of the bakery and fell down with my head leaning on the back of the tree. I heard a clanking noise coming from the bakery and I saw the mother yelling at the boy to the ought the bread to the pigs and how it was useless to sell. Next thing I know the boy throws to bread to me and goes back into the bakery, but it wasn't fast enough for me not to notice to mark his mother must have made on his cheek. She must have hit him._

I realized we were both looking at each other now and didnt realize I started blushing a bit but just ignored it and turned my back and headed into the school.

Why was I blushing?i kept thinking. He's a merchant. It's impossible. YOU ARE NOT FALLING FOR PEETA MELLARK! I keep yelling in my head to myself. I don't even realize I wasn't paying attention until I run into someone.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING SEAM SL*T!" And with that she pushes me into the bear by lockers. Then she walks off with her friends right by her smiling away like she's proud of what she did.

I just continue my way to my class room. I might be falling for a merchant and I might have an enemy. WOW. It looks like this will be an interesting year.

And it's only the first day.

**A/N: TELL ME WHAT U THOUGHT OF IT. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PLEASE COMMENT OR PM ME PLEASE. NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP SHORTLY.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i would like to thank the reviews I got for the first chapter.

THANK YOU:

The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies - for helping me with my grammar and for the advice. Also I was just wondering when u would went me that PM.

malstar1000 - for reviewing my story. It really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy it and keep up the good work on your stories there really good.

^CHECK OUT THERE STORIES!

Also a thanks to all the people who reviewed my one shot CHARLIE GET THE GUN!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES (keeping it simple)

So hears chapter 2 enjoy...

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

I finally get to class. With a few more pushes a shoves from people and my shoulder is really starting to hurt from it but I just shake it off.

I walk into class to find the teacher Ms. Trinket fixing her hair and adjusting her makeup. I see a group of merchant kids all surrounding each other and talking. When one of them sees me watching they all return my stare with a deadly flat and I look away. I end up sitting in the back with Madge who's also with me in this class.

I start day dreaming about Peeta and why he did that for me all those years ago and why was i blushing and everything. My thoughts are interrupted when Madge looks over my shoulder and on to my notebook.

"Ummm...Katniss?"she says questioningly.

_OHH SH*T_! That's when I realize that while I was day dreaming I was doodling his name right in my notebook.

I slam the book shut with a load bang which causes everybody to look at me. I just ignore them.

"OK!Lets begin class shall we!"Ms. Trinket says all perked up and happy.

She then started to lecture on about the old mines that gave us people coal and everything but she was interrupted when someone with blond hair and blue eyes came through the was peeta!

"So nice of you to join us " say sarcastically.

"Im sorry ms. Trinket I had trouble finding the classroom"he says.

"Very well. Take a sit"she says

That's when I noticed the only empty set is in front of me which is next to one of those kids from the big group of merchants.

Peeta heads over to the sit and he caches me gaze for a quick second before we both pull. The girl waved it him from her seat. How did she know him?

"Hey peeta"She said all girly and flirty like.

"Hi Glimmer"Peeta said while siting down.

...how do those two know each other. I started trying to come up with an idea of how it started but started talking again and her hight pitched voice broke me out of my trance.

I started taking down all the notes I can, but since I was writing to fast I accidentally dropped me pencil. I bent down to get it but that's when i noticed Glimmer kissing Peeta on the lips while the teachers back was turned. When turned back around they stopped. I couldent stop staring at what I just finished seeing. A source of anger and jealousy rushed through my veins.

"Ms. Everdeen what are you doing"Ms. Trinket ask me.

I noticed that I was still hunched over my set trying to reach for me pencil. Everybody turned to look at me. I tried to tell her that I was getting my pencil but I just couldent speak. I was just to shocked. I take a quick look at Peeta and I think that he knew that I just saw then kiss because he had the look of sorrow in his eyes but I just turned and looked away.i saw Glimmer give me a smirk a hateful look with a smirk. I finally cleared my throat to give an answer turning away from both of them,

"Nothing" I say

She shrugs her shoulders and turns back around. They don't kiss again but she does whisper in his ear a lot. Probably about me!fir the rest if the period I just listen since I don't have an extra pencil on me. Madge does offer me one but I turn it down not really in the mood to copy notes anyway.

I keep trying to figure out why I felt so jealous though when the kissed. I mean this was a merchant boy. It's not meant to be anyway, but I still had the feeling going through me.

When the bell rang I slammed my book shut and headed out the door slamming that too and headed off to the next classroom.

Thankfully nobody bothered me!

A/N: hey! I hoped you enjoys it. PLEASE PLEASE LIVE ME COMMENTS I REALLY ENJOY WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!Pm me too if u have an idea. I could use all the help I could get. The next chapter is coming soon.:)'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:o❸o

**A/N: HEYO this is another chapter and I'm dedicating this chapter to my bff QueenElizabethlll or other wise known as Michelle. Im basing on of the chracters of this chapter off of her. If u know who live it in a comment. PLEASE COMMENT. I LOVE IT WHEN PEOPLE COMMENT ME. LIVE ME IDEAS IF U WANT TO AND I'LL MOST LIKLEY USE THEM!:) THANK U TO ALL MY COMMENTERS THOUGH!:)**

**Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN THE HUNGER GAMES,but I don't:_(...**

**...Enjoy**

**IM VERY SORRY IT TOOK ME LONG FOR THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH HOMEWORK!**

**IMPORTANT: I just realized I forgot to mention the mention them in this chapter.**

**CHAPTER:3**

The next couple of periods we don't have the same class together. I didn't even notice the day going by so fast until its lunch time. I usually don't have lunch because my family can't really wast food so we save it for dinner.

I enter the lunch room and I find a empty table to sit at. Im not that much of a talker or really that friendly. I just don't like to trust people, get to know them and care for them and then suddenly get them ripped away from me. It happened to me once and I won't let it happen again.

Madge eventually shows up and sits beside me. Were not making conversation like usually. IM grateful because I really don't want her to ask about what happened in Ms. Trinkets class.

I see me little sister Prim coming over to my table which she sometimes does when she has no we're else to sit. She makes it around some of the other tables the orders kids are sitting at and makes her way over. That's when I see another girl walking with her over in my direction. I've got to know what this is about.

"Hey Katniss!"Prim says jumpy when she finally makes it over to us.

"Hey Prim"I say back"Umm who's your new friend"I say looking at the girl.

I new Prim had some friends but they were mostly seam because even though she had the looks they all were she was from. I never seen this girl before though. I noticed she had blond hair. She's a merchant!

"Oh this is me new friend Arepa, we just met last period"Prim says.

(A/N: Arepa is a type of bread from South America).

"Hi ummm...Arepa"I say trying hard not to mispronounce it."Im Katniss, Prims sister"

When I say my name I notice her eyes widening a bit. "Hi" she say back.

Prim sits down and Arepa the same next to her.

"Hi Madge, how's your day bin?" Prim asks.

"Good" Madge answers.

I see Arepa staring pass me to look at another table behind me probably. I can see her glaring at whoever she's looking at. Then a fake smile comes on her face and she waves to the person. I turn around in my sit to see who she's acting like this too.

I realized it that Glimmer girl she's doing it to. Glimmer gives her an angry expression showing that she needs to back off. I see her siting at the table were the big group of merchants chose apparently. I wouldn't doubt she's ones of I notice she sitting next to Peeta. Why would he hang out with them is he really that mean like most of them. I don't see how after what he did for me. I need to stop thinking about him! I say in my head. He's none of your business Katniss.

I can see how Glimmer fits in perfectly with them. I start to turn back around when her eyes might mine and it stops me for a second because I notice her eyes aren't blue like a merchants. There is that possible. All

Merchants have green eyes. Well i thought they do. She turns away getting board to whisper something in Peetas ear smiling. I don't know what it is but his eyes turn to look at me for second before looking at Arepa with his eyebrow up in question.

I turn all the way around trying not look to interested in what there looks are saying. Arepa just ignores him and looks down. Does she know him? I just have the sudden urge to ask her, but it's not really my business. She doesn't look like the type of girl who wouldent go down without a fight.

"Stupid bitch"She mumbles under her breath still looking down.

"Excuse me?" is she talking about me?

"Oh sorry I didn't mean you" she says looking up at me.

"Umm it's ok...how do I know Glimmer...I mean what as she ever done to you" I ask her.

"Is that really any of your business to know?" She says sternly. She's got a point there. That was so stupid of me to ask her. I could feel me checks reddening with embarrassment.

"Sorry I just-"but she cutes me off before I could say anything else.

"She's my brothers girlfriend"

She spits out before I could say anything else.

**A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SPEACIAL THANKS TO MY FRIEND MICHELLE FOR PICKING OUT THE NAME OF RHE CHARACTER :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:o❹o

A/N: OMG! I FRICKEN LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS!I loved all your reviews! You followers, favorites, viewers, and especially my reviewers are the BEST! I loved it when you guys review. THANK U SOOOOO MUCH! A lot of you couldn't wait for this chapter so here it is chapter 4. ALSO IF YOUR A BIG HG FAN LIKE ME AND CAN'T WAIT FOR CF TO COME OUT NEXT YEAR. THERE'S PICTURES ON THE INTERNET OF THE MOVIE FILMING. THERE AMAZING!

Disclaimer: I WANT TO OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! but I don't.

I DID IT AS QUICK AS I COULD FOR U GUYS!...ENJOY:)

Chapter:4

I stare in shock at her. SHE'S HIS SISTER!I never saw her at the bakery before when I traded squirrels with there father. I knew he had two older brothers.

"Ummm are u ok?"she asks.

I haven't realized I was staring at her with my mouth hanging open in shock. I quickly close it.

A girl who passes by are table must have over heard us cause she asks a question about it."Your Peeta Mellarks...sister?"

I recognize the voice from the girl names Delly Cartwright.

Arepa nodded at her answering her question. Then she asks.

"How do u know my brother?"

Delly sits down next to me at our table. "We use to be best friends when we were little. Until that slut Glimmer got to him with her group"

I guess a lot of people don't like Glimmer apparently.

"She thinks she's all goody goody just because she comes from District two and had more money then the rest of us"Arepa says.

DISTRICT TWO! But...I don't see how that's possible. There was a law created years ago saying we weren't suppose to travel from District to District if u didn't have a special reason too. Traveling like that caused people to trade there goods from the district with each other. Some people traded and sold that persons item for there needs which caused everything to get unbalanced.

"WAIT! WHAT! How is that possible we aren't suppose to travel" I blurt out.

"Katniss please like they would follow that law. There known for what they do." Arepa says to me pointing at the big group of merchants.

I star at her with a confused look not quite getting what she's telling me.

"You mean you never heard of the Careers" She says.

"Umm no"I say.

"There what you call the trouble makers,jerks,sluts, many other things. The fool you with there good looks and they make you feel all special until they leave you or humiliate you. THERE A BUNCH OF MOTHER*CKERS!"

My eyes widen at how she seems to know this words and doesn't give a care to say them out load.

"Wait so you mean they break the law but going from district to district.?"I ask.

She nods her head in response. "I mean haven't you noticed. They don't have our looks."

I turn around to get a good look at them. I can't believe i never noticed it for myself. There practically a mixed of all the districts together. Some have green,brown,blue eyes. Heck some of them even have different hair then us. How could I not notice.

"Don't worry I didn't notice at first either well...not until Peeta told me"Arepa says.

"How don't they get caught. Sneaking around like that. Hasn't the principle noticed?" I asked.

"Oh please principle Snow could care less. People have told him and he just bland I on that person. I think they pay him off so that he won't tell. I don't trust him. Sometimes I even think he started the whole thing."

What she's says does make a little sense, but I don't see how it could get by other people. Like the peacekeepers who "protect us districts". Haven't they noticed.

"What about other people. Like the peacekeepers. Or Mayor Undersee, Madge's father?" I ask nodding my head in Madge's direction.

"Your Mayor Undersees daughter?"Arepa asks her.

She nods her head in answer.

"Well aren't we all learning something new today" she say with a goofy smily."Has your father ever mention something about people traveling from districts"

"Not really. It actually isn't his job to keep tract of it" Madge answers.

"Then who's is" Delly asks. I've forgotten she was even sitting next to me, but she seems to be listening.

"We don't really know. At least I don't know" Madge answers.

"Odd" Arepa say shrugging her shoulders.

A awkward silence falls over us. Arepa just started playing with her fingers looking down at the table. How could I not know Peeta had a sister? I just star at her trying to see the resemblance. I could see a little. Her blond hair with goes past her shoulders, there noses, cheekbones. I give a look at her eyes and what I see shocks me. HER EYES. THERE NOT BLUE LIKE A MERCHANTS.

She is a merchants right? Yeah she is. She Peeta's sister. I don't see how though. I doesn't add up.

Her eyes aren't the bright blue that I've seen on merchants. There a deep chocolate brown.

A/N: Sorry it doesn't have the romance all of you guys want. Just be patient. THERE WILL BE A LOT. I just need to get some plot into the story. PLEASE REVIEW!. ALSO I WANT TO ASK IF ANY ONE WOULD LIKE TO DO THE HONER OF BEING A BETA FOR MY STORY. I REALLY NEED ONE. IM NOT FORCING YOU PEOPLE IN ANY WAY. I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF ANYBODY WANTS TO DO next chapter is coming up soon :)! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW. ALSO DONT HESITATE TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS.:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter:o❺o

**A/N: I'm very sorry for not putting up a chapter. I've been having a lot of homework and me and Michelle's teachers are giving like one-two day projects.**

**Also I realized I made the mistake of saying Glimmer was in district 2. Im very sorry about that. I was writing really fast for all you HG readers.**

**I wanted start doing this thing were every time I upload a chapter I'm going to ask a question about HG and you readers can answer it in the comments of you want.**

**QUESTION:**

**ARE YOU TEAM PEETA OR TEAM GALE?:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hunger games! I REALLY WANT TO!:)**

**enjoy...**

**Oh by the way this chapter has Peeta and Katniss moments.**

**CHAPTER:5**

* * *

I just don't know how it fits together. Brown eyes? She must have sensed me watching because she lifted her head to focus on my gaze.

"What?" She asked, annoyed. I adverted my gaze and she looked back down.

"What time is it?" Delly asked Prim.

Prim looked up at the lunch room clock. "Ummmm..about 1:30." she answered.

"We better start heading to are next class, Prim." Arepa announced while getting up from the table. They headed off to their next class.

"I should probably start heading off too." I said, getting up. I walked out of the lunch room with new thoughts in my mind about everything I was just told.

Was Arepa Peetas sister?

Is she a merchant?

Are people going from district to district?

Does President Snow actually allow it?

Was he the one who came up with this group?

So many questions went through my head that the next's thing that happened I didn't see coming. While passing my locker to get some books out for the next class when someone hit into my shoulder while passing, making me fall backwards onto my back. Pain shot up through my wrist. I must have sprained it when I fell. I clutched my wrist to my chest waiting for the pain to stop a little. Someone came to kneel down where I am on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going." the voice sent chills down my spine. I looked up to see if my senses were correct and they are. My cold grey seam eyes came in contact with the bright blue eyes of Peeta Mellark.

"Ummm here let me help you up." he suggested and starts to grab hold of my injured wrist. I yelped in pain.

He immediately took his hand away. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized again. "Let me take you to the nurse. Does your other wrist hurt as well?"

I shook my head in response. He took hold of my other hand and put his arm around my shoulder, lifting me up. Of course by now everybody's starring at us. There wasn't really a need for me to go to the nurse since my mother's a healer and we only had two periods left. The only thing that was sucky was that I couldn't hold my books one arm and I couldn't fit them in my worn out bag, there's too many.

He grabbed hold on my uninjured wrist and started leading me to the nurse, but I stopped him.

"I don't kneed to go to the nurse." I protested. That must sounded so stupid to say considering what just happened.

He looked at me very confused. "Katniss, I just bumped into you and broke your wrist, I think you need to go to the nurse."

"No, my mom's a healer. She can help me with it." I replied. He still didn't seem convenienced to let it be, but he did.

"Ok, but still let me help you with your books." He grabbed my books and bag from the floor.

"That's not necessary I could handle—" I stop in mid sentence because it would be impossible for me to carry them. "At least let me carry my bag on my shoulder."

He helped me slide it on my shoulder while he carried the remainder of my books.

"Which two classes do you have next?" He asked.

"Uhh math and science." I answered.

"Me too, I guess that makes it easier for us considering your injury, oh and by the way I'm really _really_ sorry that I did that." he said shamefully, looking down.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't mean it." I soothed.

"Still, I could have been paying attention and watched were I was going...let me make it up to you somehow." he practically begged.

"Well, you're carrying my books for me, which is kinda like being my pack mule." I joked, trying to be funny. '_Am I trying to flirt with him_?' I asked myself. _NO KATNISS! STOP IT_!

He laughed a bit at my comment. "Well me being your pack mule isn't really making it up to you. It's just because you can't carry your books...how about you come by the bakery one day and I teach you how to bake?" he suggests.

My eyes widened a bit at his suggestion. "I'll think about it." I responded a bit uneasily.

He nodded his head as we continued walking in an awkward silence.

How was this boy a part of this Career group? They seemed like such rude people. Peeta was so caring and nice. Was he even a merchant? Also, people must have thought he was crazy right now since he just helped me. I am a seam after all. That got me also wondering why he even helped me. We didn't really know each or even talked to each other. There was only that one day in the rain which I'll never forget. I'm most likely the one who should be paying him back for keeping me alive. Me and my family would have died if it wasn't for him.

"We're here." Peeta announced, opening the door for me.

I walked through preparing myself for what this class brings.

**A/N: HEYYYY I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also realized that I have 14 reviews. 14 is my unlucky number! Please hurry! LOLOLOLOL it really is. Don't forgot the question you guys can answer in the reviews. ARE U TEAM PEETA OR TEAM GALE. I must know ! :) PLEASE REVIEW!;) **

**QE3/N: Just so you know, I revised and edited this chapter, so if you're like 'Oh my gosh! This actually looks like it has proper spelling and grammar and doesn't switch tenses!', I did that. Well, I did the best I could. I'm tired. Try and check out my stories. It would make happy! Like this: 8D**

**CJ: YES SHE DID A D REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND HER STORIES TOO. REMEMBER THE QUESTION ARE U TEAM PEETA OR TEAN GALE!:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:o❻o**

**A/N: Do any of u know what I love more then writing a chapter and posting it? WELL IF U DONT IT'S GETTING 5 NEW REVIEWS WOOOHOOOO! THANK U ALL SOOOOI MUCH! As I see a lot of you are team Peeta and also team Finnik. WOOOO!**

**Im team Peeta too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games but I can still hope.**

**"Hope, tis the only thing stronger than fear" ~ President Snow from the HG movie.**

**QUESTION: IF U COULD LIVE IN ANY OF THE DISTRICTS FROM PANEM WHICH WOULD IT BE!(the person who gave me the idea to put this as was malstar1000! :) REMEMBER TO THANK HER!) LOLOLOLOLOLOL**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter: 6**

* * *

Right now we have Mr. Abernathy for science class. I don't see why we have him as a teacher at all. I can't even teach. He's always drunk and rude. The only thing that I kinda like about him is that he dislikes the merchants. So when one them goes yapping away about how a seam did it he always gives the merchant a a look that says "fuck you."

I make my way over to a seat in the back of the room like I always do. I didn't realize Peeta had followed me until he sat in the seat next to me.

"You don't have to do that" I said.

"Do what?" He asked confused.

"Sit next to me. Just because your carding my books doesn't you have to sit next to me." I said looking away.

"I know that" he said back.

Im starting to get aggravated with him. Doesn't he realize he doesn't need to do this because he broke my arm. Im sure this happens to other seam foke too, but nobody helps them. That gets me thinking. Why would he help me?Does he think im weak and that i need help. Thats one thing i know is that a certainly dont need help from a stupied thought makes me snap at him.

"Wouldn't you rather sit next to one your merchants friends"I said rolling my eyes.

"I could but I don't want to" he said cold back to me. Has I turn my head back to see his face I see he has a hurt look. I shouldn't have said that. "Plus they don't go to this class anyway."

"Oh" is all I manage to say. An awkward silence falls upon us.

I wonder what Glimmer would think if she saw us right now. Him carrying my books and him sitting next to me. It brings a smile to my lips thinking of her jealousy. Each person who walks in the room gives us confused, angered, and disgusted looks which I of course ignore.

I peak I glance at what Peeta was doing. I se that he's drawing something in his notebook. He has to cover to book standing up so nobody could see what it is. I realize I have a sudden urge to really want to know what it is. Trying not to be noticeable I try to peek over his shoulder to see what it is, but I think I was a little too noticeable cause he turns his head to look.

I can feel his breath on his face and I notice how close are faces are. Only a couple of inches apart.

I have a warm feeling in my stomach and my heart is racing I'm sure he can hear it. His eyes flicker to my lips and back up to my eyes. Im sure people are staring. I turn my head away before any one can think of something else. I don't want rumors going around about what just happened.

WHAT WAS I THINKING? He has a girlfriend already and I don't want to make trouble between them.

Just then the door bursts open which makes everyone jump including me and Mr. Abernathy comes staggering in. He's obviously drunk. He walks over to his desk and slumps down in his chair. He opens up one of the desk drawers and pulls out a flask of liqueur, pops it open, and takes a gulp. All of us who are now sitting in are seats are just starring at him waiting for class to begin.

"We'll...why are u all staring at me?" He slurs.

"Uhhh..your the teacher"a random seam says.

"OHH yeah" he gets out of his chair and stands in front of the class unbalanced.

"Ok I know I'm not the kind of person to give out projects but that day has come. I want everybody to choose a partner and you both have to work together to right a Essay about the no transportation law and it's positives and negatives."

I swear thats probably the most I have ever heard him speak in my life but I'm sure he spoke more in his younger years. He looks like he did.

"Well what are you waiting for...BEGIN!" He bellows.

People begin getting out of there seats to find a parter. Seam and merchant almost never partner together. Well not on purpose they don't. Useusaly there's always on seam and one merchant left over ABD those two are forced to be together, but the seam always do the work were the merchant always get the credit.

I look around seeing if there's any one opened for a partner. I spot a girl sitting alown at a desk. IM about to make my way toward her when I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I turn around ABD I see that it was Peeta who touched me.

"UMMM..I was wandering if you would like to be my partner.?" He asked while rubbing the back of he's neck nervously.

The people who overheard him are staring opened mouthed at him for asking a seam. I think so am I, but my eyes are wider and my mouth isn't open.

"Uhhhhh..."

"I mean if thats ok with you"

What's seriously the matter with this boy. Doesn't he even know what he's getting into with asking me or even bothering to sit next to me. Im about to decline the offer but I caught myself staring into he's blue kinda eyes. I just don't know how to say no without hurting him which I don't want to do. So I don't.

"Sure"I answer.

* * *

**A/N: OMG IM so sorry it took me this long. I've been really busy. heres the chapter now. REMBER THE QUESTION! ;) Also by the way I'm reading this new series a called divergent sand I just finished insurgent. The movie is coming out on my B-DAY I can't wait. I CABT wait for the never book either! ;) LOLOLOL REMEMBER THE QUESTION AND PLEASE REVIEW. I didn't have time to proofread cause I wanted to get it to u guys as quick as possible;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:o❼o**

**A/N: WOOOOHOO! 3 New reviews! OHH and the answer to a question to a reviewer is:**

**Question:**

**Purple Koala chapter 6**

**I wonder what is going to happen. If I could live in any district I would choose district 7 because I love being in the forest and I love anything having to do with trees. :L**

**I've wanted to read that series, is it good?**

**Answer: YES! I LOVE THE BOOK SERIES SO FARE I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT BOOK! IF U LIKE THE HUNGER GAMES I CAN GUARANTEE THAT YOU'LL MOST LIKELY LOVE THIS BOOK SERIES!ITS MY SECOND FAVORITE BOOK SERIES!;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW;)**

**Question for this chapter:**

**WHO IS YOUR LEAST FAVORITE CHARACTER?**

**Mine-GALE HAWTHORN(I have the feeling that some of my readers are going to be made at me but it's just my opinion:))**

**Disclaimer: I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES. I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES.I LOVE THE HUNGER GAMES! I WANT TO OWN IT! but I don't. THE HORRER!;)**

**ANYWAY...**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter:7**

* * *

I hope I didn't make a mistake in excepting his offer but it's too late now.

Maybe it was a good idea that I excepted. I mean he is a district jumper. Since he hangs around with the careers I don't expect him not to go from district to district. The only thing that bothers me is that of all the people who it could be, why the bakers son. I always hear all the merchant girls who go to the bakery talk about how he's so nice and charming. He doesn't seem like the kind of person to be doing something so ...wrong.

"Ok so do you want to do this project at my house or yours?" I ask. I realized this may be a problem cause as people see the seam aren't fond of the merchants or us to them. (A/n: sorry if I mention that a lot.)

"Do you mind if we do it at yours, I don't think it would be best at my house." I can see why with he's mother. I wonder if she's still the evil witch I remember her as for hitting her son. Probably is. I almost want to ask Peeta why she hits him and he lets her get a way with it, but I don't. I just nod.

"Sure"

The bell rings. That signals us free from school. We continue walking out into the hallway him still carrying my books. I wonder what my mom and sister will think when I come home with a broken arm and a merchant carrying my books. That reminds me...MY SISTER! I completely forgot about her Im suppost to pick her up.

"Oh my god I forgot I had to get Prim! Sorry I just forgot. If you want you can head to the front. Im sorry I just forgot..Im s-" he silences me by putting his hand over my mouth. I must have sounded like a blubbering idiot. His hand feels soft and smells like cinnamon against my mouth. This action brings a blush to my cheeks. I move back a bit so his hand is now off my face.

"It's ok I don't mind. Lets go"

We start heading down the opposite end we came from to head over to the junior high section of the school. Prim is in 6th grade so it's on the second highest level. The school is separated into two buildings. There's the west side for the juniors 1st grade to 8th. Then there's the high school part for 1st year (freshmen's) to 4th years (seniors). The school has a hallway underneath the ground so the schools are connected. The purpose for the underground hallway was for emergencies or if a teacher from one of the other buildings had to get to the other. No teacher goes down there any more they just exit the building and head over to the other. So the higher grade students made a good use for that. Couples would go down there and suck each others faces or in there words make-out. Thankfully I've never been taken down there nor do I ever want to.

_I wonder if Peeta was ever taken down there by Glimmer. Stop it! Stop thinking about it! It isn't any of your business! Though I really want to know._

We go around the corner and then do I realize we're headed right to we're the hallway is. No! I cannot go down there with him! What if somebody sees! What if Glimmer sees! Not only will that be am awkward to be with him. The whole district will probably think of me has a seam slut if Glimmer opens her big mouth to spread rumors. Most likely a rumor like that will spread to the merchants first and Peetas reputation will be all but ruined. YOU CANNOT GO DOWN THERE!

Before I know what I'm doing I grab a whole of his arm and we both stop short.

"Ummmm can we not go down there"

"Why"

"We'll ummm.. You see people will UMMM.." Hasn't he ever been told what happens down there.

"Ohhhhh...well I honestly don't care what anyone thinks. Not anybody. Not even Glimmer if thats what your wondering. All we would know is that nothing is going in between us down there. If people can face the truth then so be it. Now come on"

I stare at him in shock. The hell is wrong with him! Does he know what this good mean. He looks back at me with a confused face.

"Im sorry but I can't risk lets just go through the exit down the south hall"

"Alright if that makes you feel better...or are you sure your just not scared." He throws at me playfully.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Oh really you sure your not the scared one dough head"

We look at each for a minute them burst into laughter. Im laughing so hard that I start to loose my balance. I bring my arm out to lean against the wall but stupid as it is I forgot about it being broken. It might have been the thought of the hallway and the laughter that made me forget.

"OW!" I yell out in pain. The laughing all forgotten.

Im still not balanced on my feet when the bring my arm back to my chest so I start to fall backwards. Peeta must have noticed cause he somehow makes he's way over to me and grabs me shoulders from behind before I hit the floor. I picks me up and holds me just to make sure I'm steady. The whole time he's arms are around me a blush. My face must look like a tomato right now.

"Are you ok? Is your arm ok? Oh wait that sounded stupid of course it's no ok"I can tell he still feels guilty about it.

Are faces are so close that I can see all of he's features up close. There's a warm feeling right in the pit of my stomach and my heart is racing a mile a minute. I feel like electricity is running between ate bodies and I wonder if he can feel it too. I think he does cause he's blue are looking deeply into my grey ones. I can feel he's breath on my face witch smells of mint.

He moves he's hand up to take a strand of my hair and put it behind my ear and then he keeps it there to cup the side of my face. He starts leaning in.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

_Do I what him to kiss me?..._

_Yes_

Are foreheads are now touching and are lips are centimeters apart. It takes all of me just to not grab the back of hes head and slam are lips together. Just when he's lips are about to connect with mine he's completely off of me and a fist connects with my face. It causes me to slam into the lockers behind me.

I look up to see who my attacker was and it's none other then the green eyes, blond headed, self centered, district jumper herself.

_Glimmer_

* * *

A/N: sooooo... Watcha think bout that. You might be thinking why was he kissing her when he's with Glimmer...well remember he is ...AHHHHHHH OMG...sorry it's juswe right when I was writing this they showed a small glima of catching fire on the TV. I almost had a heart attack lol. So anyway he still loves her but there's a reason why he's with glimmer and you'll find out later in chapters. LOLOLOLOL my heart beat isn't normal still. Goodness IM laughing now. IM crazy! LOLOLO REMEMBER THE QUESTION!(it won't let me bold for some reason)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: o❽o**

**A/N: I'm sorry haven't updated in like, what, a year? I've just been really busy lately. But my spelling and grammar are getting way better! ;) everybody go follow me on Instagram please! My Instagram is catching_fire_fandom.**

**Please review! I love 3 reviews.**

**Chapter: 8**

I wasn't surprised when I got up off the floor and felt a searing pain in my nose which is where Glimmer punched me. It kinda left me in a daze so when I stood up it looked like there's two of everything.

"What the fuck were you two doing?!" she yelled in Peeta's face.

"I was helping her up, there was no need to punch her!" He and I both know that there was more then just helping me up...we almost kissed.

We almost kissed!

"Oh really then what did it look like you two were about to suck each others faces off! Hmmmm?"

Both are faces turned bright red when she said that.

"Look Glimmer, I was just helping her. Nothing else happened."

"Oh yeah? Then why were you two heading down to the underground tunnel? You know what people do when they go down there," Glimmer persisted

She was still staring daggers at me from before. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I didn't want to be the reason why they break up or anything if this fight escalates, so I decide to make a run for it at the nearest exit.

"KATNISS WAIT!" I heard Peeta shout after me.

I ran past the school, past the hob, past the seam, past the merchants, not caring about anybody or what they think. I made it to the meadow, the peacefulness making it easier for me to clear my mind.

I remember when I used to bring Prim up here and we would collect dandelions. The spring was the best time to come here because it would be like a whole sea of yellow, bright in the orange sun. The thought brought a smile to my face. So many thing have happened in the passed few days of school. From being hated by Peeta, meeting Peeta's sister, her having the eyes of district 11, the supposed district jumpers, and Peeta almost kissing me.

Ugh! Now thing are sure to be awkward between us! I picked up a bright orange dandelion and twirl it between my fingers.

What would it be like if he kissed me though? Sweet? Kind? Gentle? Well all of that probably went down the drain thanks to Glimmer. Wait! Glimmer! Oh my God he was going to me kiss while he was in a relationship with Glimmer! I knew it was too good to be true! Peeta Mellark is just like every other low life merchant asshole out there! **(A/N: I love Peeta, so don't think I really mean that.)** Anger surged through me and made me crush the dandelion that was in my hand.

And just when I thought I met someone who's different! Someone who doesn't care about the money or the looks in the different two parts of district 12. Someone who wouldn't call me "Seam Shit" or "Seam Slut" or any of their horrible names for people from the seam, but no, I was wrong.

The anger just took over my whole body and before I knew it I was off the meadow floor and I was kicking, smashing, throwing, and ripping every dandelion in sight. I probably looked like I was a crazed animal, but right now I could care less. Finally I just gave up with my outrageous attack on the meadow and I dropped to my knees put my head in my hands and cry.

Is it too much to ask to just all be treated the same? No name calling or teasing. It's not like we all don't have the same feelings!

"That was quit a show you just did," a playful voice said.

I gasp and turn around and see Peeta standing about two feet away. My face flushes with embarrassment. How long had he been standing there? How much had he seen? Well this is just perfect! He looked at me in worry and came closer to me, breaking the two foot distance. We were about 30 inches apart now. I stared at him, confused until I realized that my face is probably all red, covered tear tracks, and that I have puffy, red eyes from crying.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked me with a gentle, soothing voice while putting a hand on my left cheek.

I slapped his hand away from my face. I don't want him showing me anymore of his "merchant charm."

I've had with the merchants and I've had it with him. That's when I explode all of my anger right in his face.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" I screamed.

He looked at me, bewildered. "Katniss?"

"DONT SAY MY NAME AGAIN! DONT TALK TO ME AGAIN! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I THOUGHT MAYBE FOR ONCE I FOUND SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT MERCHANT-SEAM CRAP, BUT I WAS WRONG! Your just like everybody else!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice dropping and breaking at the end, while fresh tears ran down my face.

He looked from hurt, to sad, to angry all at once. "WELL YOUR NOT ANY BETTER BY JUDGING ME BEFORE YOU EVEN GET TO KNOW ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE THOUGHT OF BY YOU SEAM FOLK OF AS A PLAYBOY? No! Cause everybody just assumes I'm like that! That I just want to get some seam girl in my bed! You don't know what I'm like! I've been trying to get you to notice for like the past eleven years!" He shouted back at me. His speech stopped my thoughts completely.

Wait what? Eleven years? That means since we were five.

"Wait what do you mean you've been you've been trying to get me to notice you?" I asked, surprised.

His face turned red and he had this look on his face that said "I wish I could take back what I just said." "I-I...uhhh..well...just never mind...it-it doesn't matter," he stuttered. He gave me a sad face and turned to walk away.

I suddenly felt very bad for getting angry at him, but also curious at what he meant when he said he wanted me to notice him. I darted after him and catch one if his arms, turning him around. When he's again facing me, my breath caught in my throat. I realized how close we were to each other, like before when we were in the hallway. Our gaze does't break, we keep staring at each other.

"What do you mean you've been trying to get me to notice you?" I ask, being blunt.

He hesitated for a second before answering. "Ever since we were five on the first day of school in music class, I've been trying to get you to notice me. When you raised your hand when the teacher asked who knew the Valley Song...I swear in that moment, **(we were infinite)** all the birds stopped to listen. I've never heard or seen anything so beautiful in my life. Since then, I've been trying, but I was too much of a coward to even talk to you. The day I saw you up against the tree in the rain when I threw you that bread, it wasn't out of pity, Katniss, it was out of care. Care for you, care for your sister, care for your whole family. So what I'm really trying to make you get at is that the day I heard you sing, eleven years ago, was the day I fell for you. The day I was a goner."

I can't stop the tears that are flowing down my face now. How? How could he throw his whole reputation away for me? If anybody found out, rumors would spread so fast it would be like wild fire. I can't really think about that now cause I all I can comprehend is that Peeta has a crush on me. On me! I feel happy, angry, sad, and scared all at the same time.

I noticed his eyes are filling up with tears too. I don't blame him, after giving a lovely speech to a girl who you liked for the past eleven years and she just stares at you not giving an answer, you would feel pretty upset.

What should I say? I wondered. Should I say I'm sorry for thinking he was like all the rest of the people? For judging him? No! I need to tell him how I've been feeling about him too, about how I think of him as too.

"Peeta I—" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Katniss look, I know that you might not feel the same way, but all I'm asking for is us to be friends. Just so we can get used to each other. Heck, I don't even care if we never even be that. All I want is to be around you and talk with you. Not being able to that would just make me almost die inside. Please?" he begged.

"What about Glimmer?" I muttered, looking down.

He lifted my chin up so I was looking at those beautiful blue eyes of his up close. Our faces were only a mere two inches apart. I could feel his breath on my face from here. He smelled like cinnamon and dill with a hint of mint.

"I broke up with her right after you left running down the hall," he tells me. I gasped.

This boy who risked a beating from his mother for my health and family, risked his reputation, broke up with his girlfriend, and tried to make me feel better all because of my actions. No words can describe how I feel right now. No words at all, only action.

**A/N: Ooooooh cliffy. I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I hope I didn't loose my favorite reviewers! So if I didn't, I'm gonna give you guys a little homework. What do you think should happen?**

**A) Katniss kisses Peeta**

**B) Katniss slaps Peeta**

**C) Katniss runs away**

**Review! Also, don't forget the question on top!**

**Instagram: catching_fire_fandom**

**Tumblr: yolopeaceforeverr**

**QE3/N: Hi, it's Queen Elizabeth III! I spend fifty five minutes of my life editing this chapter for Court Jester! (My Instagram is gottalovemyfandoms if you want to follow me *hint hint*) Just wanted to let you know that little bold message there was mine... I couldn't help it. It was the perfect opportunity to throw in a The Perks of Being a Wallflower reference! Oh I'm putting in my own option:**

**D) Katniss kisses Peeta and Gale sees and gets all jealous. **

**Who doesn't love that?!**


End file.
